


[Podfic of] Whisk Me Away / by cherie_morte

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Author-Podficcer Collaboration, Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunk Podficcing, Drunk Sam Winchester, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are given a very strong bottle of whiskey by a grateful fairy. They drink it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Whisk Me Away / by cherie_morte

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whisk Me Away](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/100805) by cherie_morte. 



> One night, a few months back, I absently commented that it would be fun to podfic a short story repeatedly, in an increasingly inebriated state. The always-instigating cherie_morte decided that was a fantastic idea and wrote "Whisk Me Away" to encourage me. Alas, I only managed three versions before the alcohol decided it was bedtime, but it was a fun experiment and I'm glad to finally share it.

cover art by eos rose

### Sober Version:

[stream on mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/x5ghdrdizh2u3h0/Whisk_Me_Away_%5Bsober_version%5D.mp3)  
---  
mp3: [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/x5ghdrdizh2u3h0/Whisk_Me_Away_%5Bsober_version%5D.mp3) [5 MB, 00:06:30]  
m4b: [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/loqqggje8lq6oab/Whisk_Me_Away_%5Bsober_version%5D.m4b) [3 MB, 00:06:30]  
  
### Less Than Sober Version:

[stream on mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/w99gxmxsb52tiqi/Whisk_Me_Away_%5Bless_than_sober_version%5D.mp3)  
---  
mp3: [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/w99gxmxsb52tiqi/Whisk_Me_Away_%5Bless_than_sober_version%5D.mp3) [5 MB, 00:06:26]  
m4b: [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/5bbupjb8kdaxrm2/Whisk_Me_Away_%5Bless_than_sober_version%5D.m4b) [3 MB, 00:06:26]  
  
### Drunk Version:

[stream on mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8dlt68j185qbuww/Whisk_Me_Away_%5Bdrunk_version%5D.mp3)  
---  
mp3: [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8dlt68j185qbuww/Whisk_Me_Away_%5Bdrunk_version%5D.mp3) [5 MB, 00:06:57]  
m4b: [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9d1ns1t177ykcsv/Whisk_Me_Away_%5Bdrunk_version%5D.m4b) [4 MB, 00:06:57]


End file.
